Four Quarters of the Heart
by XxWillow-DawsonxX
Summary: Arielle was different to the other students at Beauxbatons. The greatest witch in Europe or even the World some say. With soft ringlets of honey blonde hair that cascade down her back and bounce when she turns her head, cerulean blue eyes that change colour dependin on her mood. What happens when she falls in love? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ARIELLE AND THE PLOT! Slightly AU!
1. Chapter 1 - You'll Find Him

Arielle was different to the other students at Beauxbatons, at this moment she was just sixteen, but so mature. The greatest witch in Europe or even the World some say. With soft ringlets of honey blonde hair that cascade down her back and bounce when she turns her head, cerulean blue eyes that shine in the light and change shade depending on her emotions and an angelic heart shaped face that can go from comforting to downright terrifying in seconds. She always disobeyed the rules and never got in trouble but what happens when she falls in love?

OOOOO

"Fleur! Fleur! Cygne!" Arielle shouted as she ran up to her best friend, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind and heel tapping repeatedly on the cobbles. She wore her usual school uniform which looked very out of place with all of the seventh years uniforms, her blue blouse, grey pinafore, dark blue neck lace and blue knee high socks contrasting with their elegant silk blue dresses, blue shawls and berets.

OOOOO

Fleur finally turned around and saw Arielle, she too started running, her pony tail flipping around behind her, "Arielle, Colibri! Wat are 'ou doing 'ere?"

When they got to each other, Fleur noticed bags in Arielle's hands, " 'ou got zem to let 'ou come! 'Ow?"

"Well, I jus' told zem zat I am suppozedly ze greatest witch in ze age, zat I woold not enter an' zat I just want to 'elp 'ou an' zey agreed!" She replied while dragging her blonde friend closer to the carriage that they were to be riding to Scotland in.

"Well, I am glad, 'ou are ze only person I can talk about something wiz."

"Wat?" the redhead asked slyly

"Oh, 'ou know wat, 'ou need to talk to moi aussi!" the blonde whispered, nudging her friend.

"Well, plus tard, un ami, plus tard."

"Fine, later!"

OOOOO

Soon, all the Beauxbatons girls were aboard the flying carriage and they set off. The carriage looked very small from the outside, but inside it was like a mansion, there were many rooms for the girls to stay in and places for them to have fun as the trip would take three days.

OOOOO

As soon as they were settled in Fleur and Arielle sat down on their beds and braced themselves for the conversation they knew would happen.

"So, I 'ave to tell 'ou somezing, Ari."

"I know Fleur, 'ou can tell me anyzing."

" 'Ou're not just 'ere for ze tourniment are 'ou?" Arielle shook her head, "I did not think zo, well, I need to find my mate."

"I know you do, and no one can hear you, you can drop the accent."

"Thanks, well I just want to know how to know when I find my mate, as you have already found yours."

"Yeah," Arielle replied looking wistfully out the window, "George is amazing, so romantic and sweet, such a prankster and SO hot!"

Fleur laughed at her friends daydreaming and waited for her to regain reality, this took ten minutes of Fleur snapping her fingers in front of Ari's face and shouting her name repeatedly.

"W-what? Sorry, did I do it again?"

"Uh-huh, now tell me how you felt when you realised he was your mate!"

"Well, I guess I just … knew, there was – and still is mind you – electricity every time we touched, I feel fireworks when we kiss, and the love in his eyes makes me sure. It felt like I could defy gravity, I felt complete."

Fleur just nodded at her friend and looked hopelessly at her. Arielle just moved next to her and put her arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"I know you'll find him un ami, I promise!" she squeezed Fleur one more time and walked over to her trunk, pulled out her jewellery box and placed her tiara on her head, before opening the door and motioning or Fleur to follow her out.

When the two got to the dining hall, they were greeted with all the other students attending the trip, sitting waiting for them. Arielle went to the head of the table, Fleur to her left and stood looking at her peers.

" I know 'ou are mozt likely wondering why I am 'ere, I 'ave decided to come and support my school in zis tournament. I will not enter but I will 'elp all I can, I wish 'ou all ze best of luck, now, eat!"

She curtsied and sat down, as she did, the food appeared and the girls daintily ate their dinner.

After dinner, the girls returned to their suites and got ready for bed. Arielle finally able to wear her comfy clothes, changed quickly into her red tank top and white pyjama trousers, brushed her hair and teeth and ran into her gold quilted bed.

OOOOO

Three days had gone by quickly and the girls of Beauxbatons arrived at Hogwarts, all but three of them made an entrance once they landed - those three were - Fleur, Gabrielle her little sister and Arielle. They were the main entrance of the night.

Fleur was wearing her usual school uniform, Gabrielle wore a blue patterned leotard and Arielle wore a blue swirled, mid-thigh length dress and her usual bright red lipstick.

OOOOO

The seventh years glided into the Great Hall and mesmerised the students of Hogwarts and Durmstrang, only for them to be completely hypnotized by the next entrances. Madame Maxime walked in and they all stared at her height and grace but they really wanted to see the girls following.

Gabrielle Delacour cartwheeled and flipped through the aisle, her sister twirling and leaping by her side. They were followed by Arielle, walking head high in heels, her tiara adorning her beautifully styled hair, ebony guitar in hand. She looked around the hall and her eyes lingered on one boy, a boy whose eyes always stayed on her. At the top of the stage, the tiara adorned girl curtsied and kissed Dumbledore on both cheeks.

"Students, Beauxbatons have asked to present you with a performance form one of their best pupils. Please welcome Princess Arielle Elodie Daisi of the French Wizarding Country!"

Students from all schools cheered and clapped as Arielle placed the strap of her guitar around her shoulder and waited for her to begin.

"Bonjour! I am very pleased to be 'ere, I am a passionate zinger and I will be sharing one of my zongs wiz 'ou, zis eez, Stay Beautiful." She strummed her guitar and started the song.

_George's eyes are like a jungle_

_He smiles it's like the radio_

_He whispers songs into my window_

_In words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner _

_They watch him as he's walking home_

_Saying 'does he know?'_

_Will you ever know?_

She started walking down the aisle, bee lining for the Gryffindor table

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love_

_Don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find_

_Everything you looked for_

_I hope your life_

_Leads you back to my door_

_Oh but if it don't_

_Stay beautiful_

She stopped right in front of where the Weasley brothers and sister, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat, looking at one boy

_George finds another way to be _

_The highlight of my day_

_I'm taking pictures in my mind_

_So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation_

_When he's taking my breath away_

_I should say_

_Hey by the way_

She pointed at George and blew him a kiss, ignoring the gasps from around the room, he just smiled cheekily at her

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love_

_Don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find_

_Everything you looked for_

_I hope your life_

_Leads you back to my door_

_Oh but if it don't_

_Stay beautiful_

She turned back to around and walked back to the stage

_If you and I are a story_

_That never gets told_

_If what you are is a daydream_

_I never get to hold_

_At least you'll know_

She turned back to the front and looked out to the schools

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love_

_Don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find_

_Everything you looked for_

_I hope your life_

_Leads you back to my front door_

_Oh but if it don't_

_Will you stay_

_Beautiful, Beautiful _

_a-beauti-ful_

_Beautiful, Beautiful_

_a-beauti-ful_

_Da da da da da_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh but if it don't_

_Stay beautiful_

_Stay beautiful_

_Da da da da da_

Massive applause rang out through the Great Hall and Arielle, pranced off to the table her fellow students were sat at. They congratulated her and hugged her, but she wasn't really into it. She just looked across the aisle to her mate, finding him looking right back at her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Old Fossil

George POV

I looked right back at her as she gazed at me from across the hall. I felt Fred poking me in the shoulder; I could sense the restless amount of teasing he had in store for me. I turned away to look at him with a questioning look, he just chuckled and went back to annoying Ron. I looked back over to where Ari was sitting but she wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, I was tapped lightly on the shoulder; I turned around to find the love of my life, smiling at me. I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her square on the lips. When I pulled back, she grinned at my immaturity and sat down on my lap.

"Hey y'all, nice to see ya again!" she said, her true accent coming through.

"Hey Ari"

"Arielle!"

"Hello again!"

"mopaidennd"

"Who are you?"

The last two were Ron and Hermione. You can figure it out. I can't believe Hermione didn't know who my Ari was, she spent most of the summer with us!

"I'm Arielle, I would 'ave thought you'd remember me, I spent most'a the summer with y'all!"

"Well, I tend to spend my time doing useful things, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, sweetie, I thought you were a know-it-all, I'm 'ere to support my school in the tournament! I'm lucky I'm allowed ta be 'ere, 'm only sixteen, the others are in their last year."

I knew this wouldn't end well, Hermione was going to go all snooty and Ari would just be Ari.

"Why are you here then?" Oh no!

"Well, honey," cue Hermione cringing, "I'm a good talker, it also helps that I am the SMARTEST, witch in EUROPE let alone the WORLD and it also helps that I'm the heir to the French Wizarding throne." Ari, you should not have done that.

"I doubt you're the smartest witch in the world and I know that the French Wizarding Country King and Queen don't have, a daughter!" Ooh, H is mad!

"Well then darlin', you're wrong! It's proven I am the smartest witch in the world and I am Queen Elodie and King Jean-Paul's daughter. I have three little sisters and another sibling on the way! Hence my introduction from your head, PRINCESS Arielle ELODIE Daisi of the French Wizarding Country!" With that, my love got off my lap gracefully, flicked her hair in Hermione's face and walked back to her table, but not before shouting,

"BYE HERMAN!" over her shoulder.

OOOOO

"Oh My Gosh! What did she just call me! George, are you seriously going out with her!"

"Yes Hermione I am." I replied, looking her dead in the eye.

"Why?"

"I'm in love with her, have been since I met her, so yeah, and by the way, don't get further on her bad side, she is a quarter fairy, quarter nymph, quarter veela and quarter witch. She is one of the most powerful and feisty people in the world, she could kill you in a second if she lost control!"

Hermione just scoffed, rolled her eyes and mumbled something incoherently.

"What did you say?" Took the words right out of my mouth, Harry, wait HARRY!

"Why do you care Harry?"

"Because George is like a brother to me and I know that wasn't a nice comment about his girlfriend, now spit it out!"

Hermione just looked at Harry shocked, he never stood against her, I think this is bad, but, she spit it out anyway.

"I-I said that I bet she just put him under a spell or love potion because she definitely has the power to and that she can't be trusted. Also that I know I can prove that she isn't anything she said she is."

"Leave." I heard Ginny say

"What? Ginny, you have to know this too, she's a fake!"

"She said leave Hermione, and so are the rest of us! GO!"

OOOOO

After Hermione left we carried on with our dinner, laughing occasionally – which means the whole time - about her expressions and the fact she had to sit with Lavender and Parvati! I know Fred and I are gonna get her back for what she said about Ari, I just can't believe she said that, she doesn't even know Ari. I looked over to the Ravenclaw table, where she and her friends were sitting, I decided to go and see her, make sure she as okay. As, I got to the table, I saw most of the girls staring at me, it wierded me out. I got to Ari and pulled her into me.

"Are you alright?" I mumbled into her hair

She pulled away and looked incredulously at me, "You think your brother's book-worm friend is going to hurt my feelings?"

"Stupid Question right?"

"Yeah" she mumbled and kissed me lightly

I looked over her shoulder and saw all her friends staring at us, she saw me looking and turned around, I head her chuckle and then felt her pull my sleeve. Ari pulled me down to sit next to her but I pulled her onto my lap and started kissing her neck.

"Girls, zis eez, George, my beaufreend." I had to try and hide the pleasure I got from hearing her French accent, I knew I had failed because I heard her giggle quietly.

"'ello George, I am Fleur Delacour, Ari's best freeind" I looked to my left and saw a seventeen year old girl with light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, veela, I concluded.

"Oui, and I am Gabrielle, 'er seester, nice to meet 'ou!" I smiled at the little girl, a replica of Fleur.

"Hey," I reply

Most of the girls smile at me and say hello but then I hear one voice speak out, and she didn't sound French, "So what are you doing with her if you're from England?"

I turned around, only to be greeted with the face of Angelina Johnson, a girl in my year.

"Umm, maybe because I'm in love with her, Angelina, not that it's any of your business." I replied curtly

"George, can't you see she's just using you! She's the enemy, she'll just dump you as soon as the competition is over!"

"Excusez moi!"

I turned around to see all of the Beauxbatons girls on their feet, glaring at Angelina, "What did you just say about our Princess and FRIEND!" I heard one of them ask, I have a feeling it was Fleur because Ari told me only she, Fleur and Gabrielle could use different accents.

"I don't need to answer to you lot, you are a bunch of French sissy SLUTS who couldn't win a fight against a fly!"

Both me and Arielle were on our feet by now, glaring at Angelina, our wands out, along with every Beauxbatons girl, Angelina just smirked thinking we wouldn't harm her, she hadn't seen what Ari could do, Ron couldn't sit down for a month the last time she blew up. I glanced around, every student from all schools were looking at us and the staff table were in a split. McGonagall, Pomfrey, Sprout and Flitwick were all looking worriedly at us. The two other heads were glaring at Dumbledore who was laughing, a twinkle in his eye, and the rest were either bemused or amused. Three other Gryffindor girls I probably should know the names of got up and stood by Angelina.

"You can't do anything to us!"

"You're such a traitor George!"

"Go back to where you came from BITCHES!"

That was the final straw, me, Ari, Fleur and even little 'innocent' Gabrielle, shot spells at them, they were too shocked to defend themselves. The one Fleur went after got frog legs, a horse tail and cow ears; the one Gabrielle went after was now dancing uncontrollably; the other one I don't know the name of that Ari went after was turning different colours by the second, stuck to the floor and had antlers and Angelina got my spell, She got a Bat Bogey Hex, Boils covering her hair was completely GONE!

The girls were soon taken to the infirmary and we were taken to Dumbledore's office, joy!

OOOOO

"Quoi pensiez-vous? Vous êtes jeunes filles et Arielle, quelle serait votre père?" Madame Maxime screamed as we sat in the office, I looked at Fleur, Ari and Gabrielle and saw them just looking defiantly at the woman! I'd be pissing my pants by now!

"Madame Maxime! Nous avons été debout les uns des autres et nos camarades de classe! Esas chicas, que no deberían haber sido autorizados a decir esas cosas, in particolare i miei amici e il mio ragazzo, che é dalla loro scuola, in ihrem Haus, und Sie sind bei uns schreien?"

I was surprised how Ari could go from one language to the other after six years of knowing each other, I was also surprised that I understood what she as saying,_ 'Madame Maxime! We were standing up for eachother and our school mates! Those girls, they should not have been allowed to say such things, especially about my friends and my boyfriend, who is from their own school, in their house, and you are shouting at us?' _How in hell did I know _that?_

"Now, Arielle, do not get angry, Madame Maxime was just worried for you."

She turned to Dumbledore, her eyes blazing, "_WORRIED_? FOR _ME_? THE WOMAN DOESN'T HAVE A CARING BONE IN HER BODY!"

I turned to look at the woman in question who was just unfazed by her student's shouting, maybe Arielle was right, oh, who am I kidding, she's _always_ right! I looked back to Ari and saw her eyes going purple, I had to step in.

"Elle, honey, calm down, he didn't mean to offend you; you don't like turning into this, I know you don't, so control it." I whispered, placing my hand on the small of her back, looking into her now violet eyes, her nymph was coming out and it was worse than the veela.

Her face softened as she heard my words, the fact that my hand was on her back helped as nymphs love contact between mates, yeah, I do read!

Anyway, Ari's eyes gradually turned back to their beautiful blue and she looked horrified with herself.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to I promise, I'm so sorry!"

"I know Arielle, it was not your fault, your heritage is to blame for what happened, we are lucky Mister Weasley was here, I am afraid that you may not have been able to calm down otherwise." There was that twinkle again, little old fossil!


	3. Chapter 3 - Harry's Summer Flashback

Harry POV

I can't believe Hermione said that about Arielle, she never judges anyone so quickly, well, that I know of. Arielle has always been so nice to me, I remember when I first met her actually.

_I was in the living room, my trunk packed and ready to go. I could feel the tenseness coming from the three muggles in front of me._

"_I hope you told them to dress properly, these people," Uncle Vernon snarled at once, "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. They'd better of had the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all."_

_I got worried then. I had rarely seen the Weasleys in anything the Dursleys would conclude 'normal'. Only the boys and Ginny wore muggle clothes in the holidays, but Mr and Mrs Weasley usually wore long robes varying in states of shabbiness._

_I wasn't bothered about what the neighbours would think, I was just worried how rude the Dursleys would be to the Weasleys._

_I just sat while they had lunch, answering their questions, one of which had me stumped. How were they getting here? That would be a sight to see._

_I spent most of the afternoon in my bedroom, not being able to stand Aunt Petunia's figiting, at a quarter to five I went down to wait. Five O'clock came and went, ten past, quarter past and Vernon blew up. But in the middle of his rage – _

"_Arrrgggggghhhhh!"_

_I jumped off my seat on the stairs and ran into the room, loud sound were coming from the boarded up fireplace, the Weasleys were shouting through the fireplace._

"_Mr Weasley? Can you hear me?"_

_I heard someone in the chimney say 'shhh!'_

"_Mr Weasley, it's Harry… the fireplace has been blocked up, you can't get through here."_

_I heard Ron, Fred and George start fighting, and then a new voice joined them._

"_Boys! Stop fighting, I know how we can get through, stand back!"_

_That did not sound good._

_I tried to pull the Dursleys out the way, luckily I succeeded just as I heard the spell._

"_EXPULSO!"_

_The fireplace exploded off the wall and out came the Weasleys and some girl I didn't know. Ron came and 'man hugged' me and Mr Weasley shook my hand, but the twins stayed back with a beautiful blonde girl, laughing as the twins re-enacted the girl exploding off the wall and the Dursleys faces, they noticed me staring and smiled again._

"_Hey Harry!" Fred, or was it George, cried_

"_Nice to see ya!" the other one said_

"_Oh, this is Ari!"_

_The girl in question came up to me and pulled me into a hug, over my shoulder I saw one of the twins scowling at me and I gave him a questioning glance. She pulled back and laughed at my expression._

"_Bonjour, j'mapelle Princess Arielle Elodie Daisi."_

_One of the twins walked up to us and slapped me on the back._

"_Hey Harry, this is Arielle, she's from France," he said as he placed his arm around her shoulder, "she's coming to the World Cup with us!"_

"_Yeah, an' I don' always speak in French, I can speak any language and any accent I want, I'm quarter fairy, nymph, veela and witch."_

"_You forgot Princess of the French Wizarding Country!" The twin at her side exclaimed so the Dursleys turned and stared._

_How do they know each other if she's a Princess from France? The Weasleys never mentioned her before either? The twins looked attached to her too, especially that one of them. I wonder whether they only just met, probably not. _

"_Alright, let's get going Harry, George, Arielle," Oh so the twin attached to Arielle's hip was George! Cool._

OOOOO

"Harry, Harry?" I saw fingers clicking in front of my face and almost fell off my chair.

"Sorry Harry, but you were zoned out for so long, George is back from Dumbledore's Office." Oh, so it was Ginny calling my name and who made me almost die, huh. Anyway, I looked around and saw Fred and George sitting on the sofa, chatting and laughing.

"George?" I asked and he turned around, "You get in trouble?"

"Nah," he replied, "Ari kind helped with that. Almost had one of her blow ups on Dumbledore, lucky I was there really, only I can calm her down if it's one of her nymph attacks but, her Head hates me and I hate her!"

"Nice to know you made some friends George!" I replied before walking up to my dorm and crashing for the night.

OOOOO

Arielle POV

I am so lucky I didn't get into trouble, I could have been sent home! Okay, no more reckless behaviour, ha, I can't even fool myself with that! I now have six new people on my prank list, three of which I don't know the names of, lucky I have a photographic memory. I hope George got to his dorm alright; we had to separate after meeting with Dumbledore. Madame Maxime took us girls away straight away, she was just lucky I didn't have my wand in my hand when she almost pushed me down the stairs. I grabbed my nautical pyjama tank top and navy shorts and changed before putting fluffy white socks on before snuggling under my golden quilt.


End file.
